jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Galaktisches Imperium/Legends
Das Galaktische Imperium trat 19 VSY die Nachfolge der Galaktischen Republik am Ende der Klonkriege an, nachdem der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine die Order 66 ausrufen ließ. Er selbst ernannte sich zum Imperator und der Senat wurde in den Imperialen Senat umgewandelt. Es wurde das neue Amt des Moffs eingeführt und man begann, massiv das Militär auszubauen. Politisch orientierte man sich an der von Palpatine begründeten Neuen Ordnung, welche die Menschliche Hochkultur zum Leitmotiv hatte. Nichtmenschen aus den Randsystemen wurden im Imperium unterdrückt und als Sklavenarbeiter genutzt, während die Menschen im Kern ihren Wohlstand genossen. Um sich vor Aufständen zu schützen, schreckte das Imperium nicht vor Völkermord zurück. Nach der Tarkin-Doktrin sollte das Imperium jedoch weniger durch die Ausübung seine Macht als durch die Angst davor herrschen. Dies gipfelte in der Konstruktion des Todessterns, welcher aufsässige Welten gefügig machen sollte. Gegen die Herrschaft Palpatines entstand schon sehr früh Widerstand, welcher in der Rebellen-Allianz gipfelte. Durch deren Gründung begann der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg, in dessen Folge in der Schlacht von Yavin der Todesstern zerstört wurde. Zuvor hatte die Kampfstation den Planeten Alderaan vernichtet, welcher als Unterstützer der Rebellen galt. Das Imperium entsandte seine Streitkräfte auf die Suche nach den Anführern der Rebellion, jedoch gelang es nicht, diese zu finden. Trotz des Fehlschlags bei Yavin begann man mit dem Bau eines zweiten Todessterns, welcher das Problem mit der Rebellen-Allianz ein für allemal beenden sollte. Palpatine ließ absichtlich Informationen über die zweite Kampfstation durchsickern, um so die Flotte der Allianz in eine Falle zu locken. Dies misslang jedoch und in der Schlacht von Endor siegte die Rebellen-Allianz. Sie zerstörte den Todesstern, besiegte die Imperiale Flotte und tötete Imperator Palpatine. Diese Schlacht markierte den Wendepunkt im Bürgerkrieg und war auch der Beginn des Niedergangs des Imperiums. Innerhalb der Führungsebene des Imperiums entbrannte ein Machtkampf um die Vorherrschaft im Imperium und dessen Thron. Viele hochrangige Militärs sagten sich vom Imperium los und gründeten ihre eigenen kleinen Reiche. Andere blieben dem Imperium gegenüber loyal. Im weiteren Verlauf des Imperiums gab es verschiedene Persönlichkeiten, welche die Macht im Imperium für sich beanspruchten und versuchten, diese an sich zu reißen. Meistens misslangen diese Versuche oder waren nur von kurzer Dauer. Durch diese inneren Streitigkeiten geschwächt, gelang es der Rebellen-Allianz, welche sich nun Neue Republik nannte, immer mehr Welten auf ihre Seite ziehen. Letztendlich eroberte die Allianz auch die Kernwelten, während das Imperium sich immer weiter in Richtung Rand zurückzog, in Gebiete, welche vormals als die weiten Ausläufer des imperialen Herrschaftsgebietes galten. Kurz konnte Thrawn, der letzte Großadmiral des Imperiums, die verschiedenen Fraktionen einen, jedoch scheiterte er und wurde getötet. Auch eine groß angelegte Offensive des wiedergeborenen Imperators Palpatine, welcher mit Hilfe von Sith-Alchemie und Klonkörpern seinen Geist davor bewahrte zu sterben, aus dem Tiefkern, in den er sich zurückgezogen hatte, war nicht von langer Dauer. Palpatine wurde in diesem Konflikt endgültig getötet und das Imperium zerfiel erneut in kleine streitende Fraktionen von Kriegsherren. Zwar waren die verbliebenen imperialen Kräfte immer noch zahlreich und durchaus schlagkräftig, jedoch fehlte es an einer zentralen Führerfigur, die sie einen konnte. Der Grundstein zu einem erneut geeinten Imperium legte Admiral Daala, welche sich durch den Mord an den mächtigsten Kriegsherren an die Spitze der imperialen Besitzungen im Tiefkern putschte. Sie schuf daraufhin ein geeintes Tiefkern-Imperium, welches wiederum den Anstoß gab, ein vereintes Imperium zu begründen. Dieses gelang Admiral Pellaeon kurze Zeit nach dem Scheitern Daalas. Er einte die verbliebenen imperialen Gebiete im Äußeren Rand und es gelang, sich mehrere Jahre gegen die Neue Republik zu behaupten. Er verhinderte den endgültigen Untergang und so konnte das Imperium weiter bestehen, welches Palpatines Neue Ordnung weiter führte, wenn auch in abgewandelter Form. Nach und nach schrumpfte der Einflussbereich des Imperiums und anderer imperialer Elemente, man begann über Frieden nachzudenken. Pellaeons Restimperium unter der Führung des Moff-Rates, welche die legitimen Nachfolger Palpatines waren, traten an die Neue Republik mit einem Friedensvertrag heran, welcher die bestehenden Grenzen bestätigen und anerkennen sollte. Das Imperium war zu dieser Zeit auf acht Sektoren zusammengeschrumpft, welche etwa tausend Welten umfassten. Geschichte Der Aufstieg Palpatines Bereits vor 8.000 VSY wurden auf Sullust von einem Stammesschamanen Kreide-Malereien vorgenommen, die Jahrtausende später, im Jahr 2 NSY, von sullustanischen Archäologen bei Shubnuub entdeckt und als Erzeugnisse einer Vision des Aufstiegs des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Machtergreifung Palpatines betrachtet wurden. Die Malereien zeigten Horden von weiß gekleideten Soldaten, die durch die Massen marschierten und Triakk, den altertümlichen Gott des Chaos der Sullustaner, vertrieben, rot gekleidete Personen, die sich vor einer in dunklen Roben geschmückten Person verbeugten. Diese hielt eine Kugel in der ausgestreckten Hand, von der Licht auf die Massen fiel, um, wie man spekulierte, sie zu erleuchten oder zu fesseln. Andor Javin war der erste Mensch, der diese Malereien zu Gesicht bekam und berichtete darüber in den TriNebulon-Nachrichten. Mit Ausnahme der Darstellung des sullustanischen Gottes wiesen die Zeichnungen keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten zu sonstigen derartigen Funden auf Sullust auf, was die Theorie einer Vision bekräftigte.Galaxywide NewsNets, Adventure Journal 10 miniatur|Palpatine, Kanzler der Republik Die Ursprünge der Aspekte, welche zur Gründung des Imperiums führten, liegen über 1000 Jahre zurück: In den Frühzeiten war es den Jedi gelungen, ihre verhassten Kontrahenten, die Sith, niederzuschlagen und vermeintlich auszulöschen. Doch im Verborgenen bereiteten sich die Sith auf ihre Rückkehr vor. Die ersten Grundlagen für das spätere Galaktische Imperium schuf der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, ein Schüler von Darth Plagueis, durch die von ihm geplante Blockade von Naboo. Durch zahlreiche Versprechen an die Handelsföderation konnte er diese dazu bewegen, mit einer großen Armada und unzähligen Kampfdroiden sowohl eine Blockade, als auch eine anschließende Bodeninvasion des Planeten Naboo durchzuführen. Nachdem der Kampf auf Naboo entbrannt war, wandte sich die Königin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala, an den Senat der Republik und bat dort um Hilfe. Unterstützt wurde sie hierbei vom Senator von Naboo, Palpatine, welcher gleichzeitig der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious war. Es gelang Palpatine durch geschickte Winkelzüge, die Glaubwürdigkeit und Integrität des Obersten Kanzlers Finis Valorum so nachhaltig zu erschüttern, dass Neuwahlen angesetzt wurden. Senator Palpatine ließ sich durch seinen Einfluss auf zahlreiche Senatoren von diesen zum Kandidaten für den neu zu besetzenden Kanzlerposten vorschlagen. Die anschließende Wahl gewann der Senator von Naboo gegen Bail Antilles, den Senator Alderaans, Ainlee Teem, den Gran-Senator von Malastare und den amtierenden Kanzler Valorum. Um die Probleme der Republik in der Folgezeit zu lösen, wurde Palpatines Amtszeit nach wenigen Jahren im Amt verlängert und als 22 VSY ein Krieg mit der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme unter der Führung von Graf Dooku drohte, übertrug der Senat dem Kanzler Notstandsvollmachten. Palpatine, dessen Position fast der eines Diktators gleichkam, beschloss, eine Große Armee der Republik aufzustellen, um gegen die Droidenarmee der Separatisten vorgehen zu können. Bei den Soldaten jener Armee handelte es sich um Klonkrieger, welche zehn Jahre zuvor von dem Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas in Auftrag gegeben wurden und nun von Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Kamino gefunden worden waren. Dieser stellte fest, dass alle Klone aus einer einzigen DNS hergestellt wurden - der des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, welcher sich mit seinem Klon Boba Fett, den er wie einen Sohn aufzog, ebenfalls auf Kamino befand. Was Kenobi jedoch nicht herausfand, war, dass der wahre Auftraggeber der Klonarmee, der von Fett so genannte „Tyranus“, ein Sith und gleichzeitig der Separatistenführer Dooku war, den Darth Sidious als Schüler angenommen hatte. Der folgende Krieg erschütterte drei Jahre lang die Galaxis und endete 19 VSY mit der Zerschlagung des Jedi-Ordens, der Beseitigung von Demokratie und Freiheit und der Errichtung des Galaktischen Imperiums, mit Palpatine an der Spitze. Gründung miniatur|links|Palpatine gestaltet die Republik in das Imperium um. Während eines Angriffs der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme auf den Planeten Coruscant gelang es dem kommandierenden General Grievous, Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker konnten diesen jedoch befreien und Skywalker gelang es, Dooku im Kampf zu töten. Als wenig später Grievous von Kenobi getötet und dessen Armee auf Utapau von den Klonsoldaten ausgelöscht wurde, entsandte Mace Windu Anakin Skywalker zu Kanzler Palpatine, um ihm die Nachricht vom Tod Grievous zu überbringen und ihn aufzufordern, das Amt - welches er nur für die Dauer der Bedrohung durch die KUS innehaben wollte - niederzulegen. Im Gespräch mit Skywalker gab sich Kanzler Palpatine als Darth Sidious zu erkennen. Daraufhin versuchte Windu, Palpatine zu töten, doch Skywalker konnte das verhindern; der Kanzler wurde im Kampf mit dem Jedi-Meister jedoch schwer entstellt. Da Anakin Skywalker sich nun durch diese Tat zur Dunklen Seite der Macht gewandt hatte, ernannte ihn Palpatine als Darth Sidious zu seinem Schüler und verlieh ihm den Namen "Darth Vader". Dessen erste Aufgabe als Sith war es, den Jedi-Tempel mit der 501. Legion zu stürmen und alle verbliebenen Jedi dort zu töten, womit die Große Jedi-Säuberung begann. Darth Sidious ließ anschließend die Order 66 ausführen, eine Anweisung, welche die Tötung aller verbliebenen Jedi durch die ihnen unterstellten Klonkrieger beabsichtigte, mit der Begründung, dass die Jedi die Republik "verraten" haben. Er befahl darauf seinem Schüler, sich nach Mustafar zu begeben, um die dort anwesende Führungsspitze der Separatisten zu vernichten. Nachdem dies vollbracht war, meldete sich Darth Vader bei seinem Meister, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Separatistenarmee nun führungslos sei, worauf Darth Sidious die Deaktivierung der Kampfdroiden und somit das Ende des Krieges anordnete. Kurz zuvor hatte Palpatine im Galaktischen Senat unter tosendem Applaus der meisten Senatoren das "Erste Galaktische Imperium" ausgerufen und sich selbst zum Imperator ernannt. Dieser Tag wurde fortan als Tag des Imperiums gefeiert. Aufstieg des Imperiums und Imperialisierung miniatur|links|Der Imperator und seine "Rechte Hand": Palpatine und Darth Vader. Nachdem er sich selbst zum absoluten Herrscher erhoben hatte und sowohl der Jedi-Orden als auch die nun nicht mehr benötigten Separatisten aus der Galaxis getilgt waren, setzte Palpatine die Umgestaltung von Politik, Kultur und Gesellschaft fort. Der Galaktische Senat, viele Jahre lang das Symbol für die Demokratie und die Republik, wurde in den "Imperialen Senat" umbenannt. Seine Mitglieder hatten von nun an nur noch die Aufgabe, Palpatine zu beraten, wenn dieser das wollte. Debatten sollte es, nach dem Willen des Imperators, nicht mehr geben und das Wort Palpatines war von nun an Gesetz. Einige Senatoren liefen Protest und dachten sogar über eine Rebellion nach, doch Palpatine ließ sie verfolgen. In der Gesellschaft sollte nun das Wohl des Imperiums und der von Palpatine errichteten Neuen Ordnung an erster Stelle stehen und nicht mehr wie früher die Interessen der einzelnen Mitgliedswelten. Zu diesem Zweck wurden viele Organisationen und Orte umbenannt, wie zum Beispiel auch Coruscant. Der Hauptstadtplanet wurde "Imperiales Zentrum" getauft und Galactic City wurde zu "Imperial City". Für sich selbst errichtete Palpatine einen gewaltigen Palast. Dieser wurde zum neuen Zentrum politischer Macht in der Galaxis und zugleich deren größtes Gebäude. miniatur|Zentrum imperialer Herrschaft, der Imperiale Palast. Die während der Klonkriege ins Leben gerufene Kommission zum Schutz der Republik (COMPOR), wurde in die Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung (KOMENOR), umgestaltet. Die COMPOR entstand in der Ära der Klonkriege, um unter den Bewohnern der Republik Vertrauen und Loyalität zur selbigen zu verbreiten. Sie arbeitete auch neue politische Reformen aus und plante diese dem Senat vorzulegen. Doch in der COMPOR keimte bereits die rassistische Weltanschauung des zukünftigen Galaktischen Imperiums. So war es die COMPOR, welche darauf drängte, Spezies, die eng mit den Separatisten zusammenarbeiteten, von Coruscant und den übrigen Kernwelten zu verbannen. Spezies, die darunter litten, waren besonders Geonosianer, Gossam, Neimoidianer, Muuns sowie einige andere Rassen, welche als Verräter an der Republik geächtet wurden. Nachdem aus der Republik das Imperium wurde, entstand aus der COMPOR die KOMENOR, welche die Aufgabe hatte, die vom Imperator ausgerufenen Bestandteile der Neuen Ordnung durchzusetzen. Die KOMENOR folgte einer Ideologie, welche alle Charakterzüge des Imperiums vereinte. Voller Begeisterung verbreitete die KOMENOR die Ziele der Neuen Ordnung und verehrte den Imperator. Die Republik dagegen wurde als verfallen, korrupt, unfähig und schwach dargestellt. Von Anfang an wurde ein autoritäres Regime mit einem mächtigen Militär befürwortet. Fanatischer als alle anderen imperialen Organisationen lobte die KOMENOR den Menschen als Krönung der Schöpfung mit dem unverzichtbaren Privileg, nichtmenschliche Spezies zu beherrschen und zu versklaven. Humanoide und dem Menschen ähnelnde Rassen genossen ebenfalls Anerkennung, jedoch in geringerem Maße als Menschen. Für nichtmenschliche Spezies wie etwa die Wookiees, Mon Calamari und Selkath hegte die KOMENOR nur Abneigung und sah die Versklavung jener Völker als selbstverständlich an. Anti-Sklavereigesetze der Republik wurden kurzerhand außer Kraft gesetzt und die Verfolgung von Nichtmenschen gestattet. Neben diesem Rassismus war Chauvinismus ebenso weit verbreitet, was sich darin zeigte, dass fast nur Männer hohe Positionen in Militär und Regierung besetzten. Innerhalb weniger Tage ließen einige neue Namen die Bewohner der Galaxis vergessen, dass jemals eine Galaktische Republik existierte. Ebenfalls fand eine groß angelegte Verstaatlichung von Unternehmen und Zentralisierung der Wirtschaft statt. So wurden beispielsweise viele Handelsunternehmen vom Imperium übernommen: so auch Unternehmen, welche die Separatistenbewegung unterstützten, die Handelsföderation, die Technologie-Union, die Handelsgilde, der Intergalaktische Bankenverband, die Firmenallianz und das Hyperkommunikationskartell. Während der ersten Jahre der imperialen Herrschaft sah die Galaxis eine militärische Aufrüstung nie gesehener Art. Tausende neue mächtige Sternzerstörer wurden produziert und die dem Imperator loyal ergebenen Sturmtruppen wurden bald zum Schrecken der Galaxis. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verfügte das Galaktische Imperium über die stärksten Streitkräfte, mit Truppen in Millionenstärke und mächtigen Schlachtschiffen. In den ersten Jahren hatte das Imperium die uneingeschränkte militärische Gewalt über gewaltige Bereiche der Galaxis. Mit beinahe unerschöpflichen finanziellen Mitteln wurde eine Armee erschaffen, welche die Galaxis in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Um die vielen Sektoren und Gebiete des Imperiums effizienter zu verwalten, wurden vom Imperator Moffs ausgewählt, zum Teil schon während der Klonkriege, welche die ihnen unterstellten Bereiche kontrollierten und nur dem Imperator persönlich verantwortlich waren. Im Bereich der Geheimdienste gab es ebenfalls Neuerungen. Existierten in der Republik vier voneinander getrennte Geheimdienste, welche jedoch verfallen und ineffizient waren, so hatte Palpatine großes Interesse an einem organisierten und mächtigen Geheimdienst. Alle vier wurden zum "Imperialen Geheimdienst" vereint, Direktor dessen wurde Armand Isard, der bereits Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes war, und sich durch eine unerschütterliche Treue zum ehemaligen Kanzler auszeichnete. Die Unterstützung für die neue Administration Palpatines war insbesondere in den Kernwelten hoch. Millionen Menschen schlossen sich dem neuen Regime begeistert an, in den Welten des Mittleren und Äußeren Randes waren die Bewohner dagegen eher misstrauisch. miniatur|links|Der Imperiale Sternzerstörer, Machtsymbol der Imperialen Flotte. Auch das Militär wurde ausgebaut. Die gut drei Millionen Mann starke Große Armee der Republik bildete die Grundlage für die Imperiale Flotte und die Imperiale Armee. Mit Tausenden von Kriegsschiffen und Millionen von Soldaten sicherten diese die Herrschaft des Imperators mit eiserner Disziplin und unterwarfen unzählige Welten im Namen des Imperators. Dabei setzten Palpatines Militärs auf waffenstrotzende Maschinen wie den Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse oder den AT-AT. Doch die mächtigste Waffe sollte eine mondgroße Kampfstation werden. Bereits kurz nach Ende der Klonkriege begann Palpatine mit dem Bau einer übergroßen Raumstation, dem Todesstern. Dieser war in der Lage, ganze Planeten mit Hilfe eines Superlasers zu vernichten. Als dieser nach 19 Jahren Bauzeit fertiggestellt und einsatzfähig war, löste Palpatine den nur noch ein Schattendasein führenden Senat endgültig auf und übertrug den einzelnen Regionalgouverneuren die direkte Kontrolle über ihre Systeme. Einsatz des Todessterns und Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg miniatur|rechts|AT-ATs während der [[Schlacht von Hoth.]] Um der Galaxis die Feuerkraft dieser Kampfstation zu demonstrieren, beschloss Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin, der Kommandeur des Todessterns, einen Planeten zu zerstören. Um die gefangene Prinzessin Leia Organa dazu zu bringen, den Standort der geheimen Rebellenbasis zu verraten, wählte Tarkin ihren Heimatplaneten Alderaan. Als Leia das Ziel erkannte, gab sie verzweifelt die Koordinaten der verlassenen Rebellenbasis auf Dantooine preis, um Alderaan zu retten. Trotzdem ließ Tarkin den planetenvernichtenden Superlaser auf Alderaan abfeuern und zerstörte so den Planeten alles darauf befindende Leben. Wenig später wurde der Todesstern beim Angriff auf den Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Yavin IV von Luke Skywalker in der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört, wobei auch Tarkin ums Leben kam. Palpatine und sein riesiges Militär blieben allerdings wenig beeindruckt und schon wenig später wurden die Rebellen von Yavin IV vertrieben und erlitten eine schwere Niederlage in der Schlacht von Hoth gegen Darth Vader und dessen Todesschwadron, zu dem besonders General Maximilian Veers und seine Blizzard-Einheit beitrugen. Untergang miniatur|links|Rund um den Zweiten Todesstern tobt die Schlacht von Endor. Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns ließ der Imperator im Geheimen eine zweite, noch mächtigere Kampfstation bauen, diesmal ohne die Schwachstelle, die es den Rebellen bei Yavin erlaubt hatte, den Todesstern zu zerstören. Dieser Zweite Todesstern wurde im Orbit über dem Waldmond Endor gebaut und durch einen Energieschild geschützt. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Superlaser bereits einsatzbereit war, ließ der Imperator zu, dass die bothanischen Spione der Rebellen die Koordinaten erhielten. In dem Glauben, endlich eine Chance zu haben, den Imperator selbst zu töten, sammelten die Rebellen ihre Kräfte, um den neuen Todesstern anzugreifen. Ein Kommandoteam unter Führung von General Han Solo wurde nach Endor geschickt. Solo sollte den Schild deaktivieren und der Flotte den Angriff ermöglichen. Da der Imperator jedoch von dem bevorstehenden Angriff wusste, hatte er dort eine ganze Legion Sturmtruppen stationiert, die den Plan vereitelten. Als die Flotte unter Admiral Ackbar nun aus dem Hyperraum kam, war der Energieschild noch aktiviert und der Todesstern somit geschützt. Als eine Armada von Sternzerstörern unter der Führung Admiral Firmus Pietts hinter dem Waldmond hervorkam, wurden die Rebellen mit einer gewaltigen Übermacht konfrontiert. Die Rebellenflotte wurde von Sternzerstörern und dem Todesstern gnadenlos angegriffen. Am Boden sah es ebenfalls denkbar schlecht aus, doch da bekamen die Rebellen Unterstützung von den eingeborenen Ewoks und gemeinsam gelang es, die Sturmtruppen zu besiegen und den Schildgenerator zu sprengen. Da der Energieschild nun ausgeschaltet war, stießen die Sternjäger der Rebellen unter Führung Lando Calrissians im Millennium Falken durch einen Schacht zum Kern des Todessterns vor, verfolgt von zahlreichen TIE-Jägern. An Bord des Todessterns kämpfte unterdessen Luke Skywalker, der als Gefangener zum Imperator gebracht worden war, gegen seinen Vater Darth Vader. Als Skywalker den Sith jedoch besiegte, aber sich weigerte, ihn zu töten und Palpatines Schüler zu werden, wurde er vom Imperator mit Macht-Blitzen gefoltert. Darth Vader konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie der Imperator seinen Sohn töten würde und stieß den Imperator trotz dessen Widerstandes in einen Reaktorschacht, wo Palpatine verglühte. Durch die Machtblitze beinahe getötet, schleppte Skywalker seinen Vater zu einem Fährenhangar, wo dieser den Wunsch äußerte, seinen Sohn mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Ohne den Schutz seines Helms verstarb er kurz darauf. Luke Skywalker nahm die Leiche seines Vaters und floh in einer imperialen Fähre vom Todesstern. Währenddessen waren Wedge Antilles in einem X-Flügler und der Millennium Falke in der Reaktorkammer angelangt. Sie beschossen den Reaktor mit Torpedos, was dazu führte, dass die gesamte Kampfstation explodierte. Mit der Explosion des Todessterns war überall in der Galaxis das Ende des Imperiums eingeläutet worden. Jedoch erreichte die Nachricht vom Tode des Imperators nur langsam die entfernteren Bereiche der Galaxis, da einige Großmoffs und Gouverneure wie Serdif Tount hofften, die Macht an sich reißen zu können.Wanted by Cracken Nach dem Tod des Imperators und seiner rechten Hand Darth Vader herrschte Chaos im Imperium. Der politische Stellvertreter Palpatines, Sate Pestage, ernannte sich zum Imperator, wurde jedoch von seinen Untergebenen im Amt kaum anerkannt und paktierte schließlich mit der von den Rebellen gegründeten Neuen Republik, bis er von Delak Krennel entmachtet und ermordet wurde. Andere Imperiale, darunter Krennel selbst oder Zsinj, erklärten sich de facto für unabhängig und errichteten eigene kleine Reiche wie Krennels Ciutric-Hegemonie. Diese Kriegsherren attackierten jahrelang die Neue Republik und bekämpften sich sogar untereinander, bis sie schließlich von der Republik besiegt wurden. Auf Coruscant übernahm die Geheimdienstchefin Ysanne Isard die Führung und plante, alle dort lebenden Nichtmenschen zu vergiften. Dieser Plan scheiterte jedoch und 6 NSY wurde der Planet von der Neuen Republik erobert und zu deren neuem Regierungssitz. Der Krieg mit den Imperialen war für die Neue Republik jedoch noch nicht beendet und so gelang es 9 NSY dem Großadmiral Thrawn, einem Chiss, fast, die junge Demokratie zu zerschlagen. Erst nachdem er in der Schlacht bei Bilbringi von seinem Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh ermordet wurde, zogen sich seine Truppen unter der Führung Gilad Pellaeons zurück. miniatur|Admiral Pellaeons Unterschrift besiegelt das Ende des Bürgerkriegs und die Niederlage des Galaktischen Imperiums. In den folgenden Jahren versuchten der Klon des wiedergeborenen Palpatine und verschiedene Offiziere wie Admiral Daala und Pellaeon die Herrschaft über die Galaxis für das Imperium zurückzugewinnen, was jedoch scheiterte. Infolge einer Niederlage in der Schlacht von Yaga Minor im Jahre 19 NSY sah Pellaeon keine andere Möglichkeit, als mit der überlegenen Neuen Republik einen Waffenstillstandsvertrag auszuarbeiten. Die wenigen verbliebenen imperialen Welten schlossen sich zum Restimperium zusammen, welches vom so genannten Rat der Moffs regiert wurde. Die wahre Macht besaß jedoch Pellaeon, der den Großteil des Militärs kontrollierte und zum Großadmiral ernannt wurde. Hauptsitz dieser neuen Administration war Bastion. Mit der Zeit wurde das Verhältnis zur Neuen Republik immer besser und auch die Lebensbedingungen für Nichtmenschen besserten sich erheblich. Als die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis einfielen und ein neuer Krieg ausbrach, unterstützten Pellaeon und die imperialen Restwelten die Neue Republik, welche 28 NSY in die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen, kurz die Galaktische Allianz umgeformt wurde. In diese Organisation wuchs das Imperium infolge mehrerer Schlachten nach und nach hinein. Zu nennen sind zum Beispiel die Schlachten bei Ithor, bei Mon Calamari und auch die Rückeroberung Coruscants, welches seit 27 NSY in der Hand der Invasoren war, zu nennen. Wiedererrichtung Im Zeitraum zwischen 41 NSY und 127 NSY war das einstige Imperium erneut erstarkt, sodass es wieder den Großteil der Galaxis kontrollierte und die Galaktische Allianz zurückdrängte. So riefen sich die Restwelten erneut zum Galaktischen Imperium aus. 130 NSY wurde schließlich Coruscant zurückerobert und gelangte wieder in imperialen Besitz. Machtbereich Das Galaktische Imperium war eines der mächtigsten Reiche, welche es in der Galaxis jemals gab. Zahllose Welten, Kolonien, Protektorate und Gouvernements zählten zu seinem Machtbereich. Vom Kern der Galaxis bis zu unzähligen Welten im Mittleren und Äußeren Rand, ja sogar an die Grenzen der bekannten Galaxis dehnte der Imperator sein Reich aus. Nur wenigen Welten gelang es, sich dem militärischen Druck des Regimes zu widersetzen oder sich dessen Einflussnahme zu entziehen. Dies wurde durch gewaltsame Abwehr des Regimes erreicht, was jedoch selten der Fall war, als Beispiel können das Hapes-Konsortium und der Hutt-Raum angeführt werden. Andere Planeten waren für das Imperium einfach uninteressant, sodass eine Besetzung unnötig erschien. Gesellschaft Kunst und Medien miniatur|Palpatine vor der Statue des [[Sistros.]] Das Imperium war, entgegen aller Gerüchte, nicht sonderlich brutal beim Unterdrücken künstlerischer Freiheit, da es sich vor allem darauf konzentrierte, eine mächtige Diktatur aufzubauen und militärisch unangreifbar zu sein. Dennoch war auch das Imperium der Kunst nicht abgeneigt, interessierte sich aber mehr für die militärische Darstellung der Kunst. Daneben spielte auch der Personenkult um den Imperator eine besondere Rolle, denn für den Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums und Kunstliebhaber wurden zahlreiche gewaltige, meterhohe Statuen errichtet. Besonders auf Coruscant standen beeindruckende Monumente und auch auf vielen anderen Welten repräsentierten die Bauwerke die Macht und den Ruhm des Despoten. Auch für andere Imperiale wurden Monumente errichtet, um ihre Errungenschaften angemessen zu würdigen. Allerdings erreichten diese Bauwerke niemals die Größe und Pracht derer, die für den Imperator errichtet wurden. Das Imperium nutzte künstlerische Darstellung aber auch, um die Überlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse gegenüber den anderen Spezies zu demonstrieren. Auf künstlerische Weise wurde der Mensch als zivilisiert und intelligent dargestellt, mit dem Recht, über andere Spezies zu herrschen. Im Gegensatz dazu wurden Nichtmenschen als barbarisch, primitiv und dümmlich beschrieben. Die Medien wurden zurzeit des Galaktischen Imperiums streng kontrolliert, die alte Pressefreiheit der Republik wurde ausgelöscht. Das HoloNet wurde gezielt genutzt, um die Eckpunkte der Neuen Ordnung rasch zu verbreiten. Von der Propaganda häufig verwendete Themen waren die Ächtung der Jedi, die Überlegenheit der menschlichen Rasse, Diskriminierung von Nichtmenschen sowie Lobeshymnen auf das imperiale Militär und den Imperator. In den vom Imperium kontrollierten Holo-News wurde das Galaktische Imperium als eine rechtschaffene Organisation bezeichnet, die sich um den Erhalt des Friedens und der Ordnung in der Galaxis bemüht, während der Imperator als Befreier und Erlöser gefeiert wurde. Versuche, gegen die Zensur zu protestieren, wurden im Keim erstickt und Personen, die dies versuchten, verhaftet. Trotzdem gab es einige Versuche, den Schleier der Lügen zu beseitigen, indem einige Personen versuchten, die Verbrechen des Imperiums zu veröffentlichen oder die Jedi-Ritter als tapfere edle Krieger darzustellen. Solche Vergehen wurden vom Imperium als Volksverhetzung eingestuft und daher streng verfolgt. Doch die Medien hatten auch den Zweck, Menschen für das Militär zu gewinnen. Der Dienst beim Imperium wurde als verantwortungsvoll glorifiziert, da man laut der Propaganda half, Frieden, Sicherheit und Ordnung in der Galaxis zu erhalten. Propaganda Um für das Miltär zu werben, prakizierte das Imperium selbstverständlich eine ausgefeilte Propaganda. Dafür wurden alle Medien verwendet und auf den Straßen sah man sie als Poster. Man versprach dabei Ehre, Frauen und eine gute Karriere. Propaganda-rebels.jpg Propaganda2-rebels.jpg Propaganda3-rebels.jpg Propaganda4-rebels.jpg Propaganda5-rebels.jpg Propaganda6-rebels.jpg Imperiale Propaganda1.jpg Imperiale Propaganda2.jpg Imperiale Propaganda3.jpg Imperiale Propaganda4.jpg Imperiale Propaganda7.jpg Propaganda1.jpg Propaganda2.jpg Religion Unter dem Galaktischen Imperium wurden die Jedi-Ritter, in der Republik noch die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, gezielt diskriminiert und von der imperialen Propaganda geächtet. Der imperiale Geheimdienst verfolgte gemeinsam mit Darth Vader, der als Vollstrecker des Imperators fungierte, überlebende Jedi quer durch die ganze Galaxis. Aufgespürte Jedi wurden gefoltert, erbarmungslos niedergemetzelt oder mussten sich dem Imperium anschließen, sodass sie der der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfielen. Doch nicht nur die Jedi litten unter derartigen Repressionen, sondern auch alle Wesen, welche an die Macht glaubten, wurden eingeschüchtert, mundtot gemacht und zur Zielscheibe von Verfolgung und Verachtung. Auch Macht-Benutzer gehörten zu den Opfern des neuen Regimes. Vor allem das imperiale Militär übernahm die Verachtung gegenüber der Macht. Es sah die Macht als eine alberne und altertümliche Religion an, für welche in der vom Imperator ausgerufenen Neuen Ordnung kein Platz mehr war. Dementsprechend wunderten sich viele Mitglieder der imperialen Regierung und ranghohe Militärs, dass Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader Macht-Benutzer und gleichzeitig Sith-Lords waren. Die Ignoranz des Militärs gegenüber der Macht sorgte daher auch für viele Unstimmigkeiten. Viele Offiziere zogen mit abwertenden Äußerungen über die Macht den Zorn Darth Vaders auf sich. So bezahlte Admiral Conan Antonio Motti auf dem ersten Todesstern seinen Spott über die Macht beinahe mit seinem Leben und konnte nur durch das Eingreifen des Großmoffs Wilhuff Tarkin vor dem Tod durch den Macht-Würgegriff Darth Vaders gerettet werden. 1 VSY kam es zu einem Putschversuch, der sich gegen den Imperator und Lord Vader richtete. Unter der Führung des Großmoffs Trachta, der die Theokratie der Sith beenden wollte, sowie des Großmoffs Bartam, des Moffs Kadir und des Generals Skosef kam es zum Aufstand, welcher die Sith, von Trachta als albern und altertümlich eingestuft, auslöschen und die Ordnung im Imperium wieder herstellen sollte. Der Staatsstreich endete mit dem Tod der Verschwörer. Menschliche Hochkultur Das Galaktische Imperium betrieb während des größten Zeitraums seines Bestehens eine gezielte Diskriminierung nichtmenschlicher Lebensformen. So wurden Spezies wie etwa die Wookiees, Ugnaughts und Mon Calamari versklavt und waren gezwungen, imperiale Raumschiffe zu bauen oder andere Arbeiten zu verrichten. Es waren vor allem Wookiees, die den Bau des Todessterns vorantreiben mussten. Die imperiale Propaganda lobte Menschen als eine den Nichtmenschen weit überlegene und zivilisiertere Rasse. Diese Gesinnung wurde an den Imperialen Akademien gefördert und manifestiert. Doch es gab auch Ausnahmen, wie Großadmiral Thrawn, welcher der humanoiden Rasse der Chiss entstammt. Als einziger Nichtmensch erreichte er aufgrund brillanter Taktiken im Kampfeinsatz diese hohe Position. Auch einige weitere vereinzelte Individuen nichtmenschlicher Rassen genossen im Imperium aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten ein großes Ansehen oder wurden sogar begnadigt, um diese Fähigkeiten in den Dienst des Imperiums zu stellen. Als Beispiel ist hier die mirialanische Architektin Teela Kaarz zu nennen, die an den Plänen für den Ersten Todesstern mitarbeitete. Daneben gab es aber auch Spezies, die das Imperium als Partner bzw. Auftraggeber sahen. Dazu zählen die reptiloiden Trandoshaner, welche dem Imperium halfen, die Wookiees zu versklaven, oder die humanoiden Umbaraner, die als treue Spione dem Imperator ergeben waren, sowie die Noghri, denen Darth Vader half, nach der Verseuchung Honoghrs ihre Landwirtschaft wieder aufzubauen. Chauvinismus miniatur|Natasi Daala, einziger weiblicher Admiral des Imperiums. Neben der Diskriminierung von nichtmenschlichen Lebensformen wurden auch Frauen im Galaktischen Imperium gezielt benachteiligt, was sich darin zeigte, dass fast nur Männer die hohen Positionen in der imperialen Regierung besetzten. Frauen hatten es sehr schwer, die Karriereleiter hinaufzusteigen. Trotzdem gab es auch hier einige Ausnahmen wie z. B. Admiral Natasi Daala, die als einzige Frau den imperialen Rang eines Admirals erreichte und Ysanne Isard, welche zur Leiterin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes aufstieg. Doch diese beiden Beispiele blieben große Ausnahmen, denn an den imperialen Akademien wurden Frauen oftmals übergangen, auch wenn sie ihren männlichen Rivalen überlegen waren. Die imperiale Propaganda bezeichnete Männer als das stärkere und bessere Geschlecht und verband dies mit dem imperialen Militär, welches als Symbol männlicher Kraft und Stärke galt, in dem Frauen keinen Platz hatten. Siehe auch *Restimperium *Tiefkern-Imperium *Neues Galaktisches Imperium *Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium *Exil-Imperium *Kriegsherr *Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte *Galerie der Imperialen *Imperiale Flotte *Imperiale Armee Quellen * * * *''Ein Imperium ist geboren: Aufstieg, Organisation, Untergang'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Imperium: Hochverrat'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Payback: Die Geschichte von Dengar'' in Kopfgeld auf Han Solo *''Jedi-Akademie - Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Галактическа империя ca:Imperi Galàctic cs:Galaktické impérium da:Det Galaktiske Imperium en:Galactic Empire es:Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas fi:Galaktinen Imperiumi fr:Empire Galactique/Légendes hr:Galaktički Imperij hu:Galaktikus Birodalom mk:Галактички империја it:Impero Galattico ja:銀河帝国 nl:Galactic Empire no:Det galaktiske imperium pl:Imperium Galaktyczne pt:Império Galáctico ro:Imperiul Galactic ru:Галактическая Империя sv:Galaktiska imperiet Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Sith-Reiche und Gruppierungen Kategorie:Legends